oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Abandoning Paradise: Seastone Hearts
To think that Sayyid met someone who already stood against the World Nobles and survived. The young commander wished nothing more for the chance to behead them. To split them in half and nourish the new world with their blood. It excited him so much, he could feel his blood boil. Sayyid was never like that man. He didn't preach diplomacy or love. Didn't believe in peacefulness solved everything. Maybe in the beginning stages. But these people have had control for ages. Their influence stretches so far and deep that words would do nothing. The only thing that could benefit this world would be their complete eradication. He turned in his bed, watching his prisoner sleep peacefully on her half. This woman was a marine capable of causing him quite a bit of trouble. Now she laid calmly in her own world. Why is she here? Sayyid thought." They were so different. She blindly followed the marines without questioning their hypocracsy. Meanwhile Sayyid was a freedom fighter! Unchained and able to do as he pleased. But now that he thought about it, he felt the shackles of his ideals. He needed to prove that he was free. And maybe if he could change her...show her his truth.. Sayyid clutched his pillow. He thought back to a meeting he had before departing from the last Revolutionary Base. An older man with an eyepatch and a raspy voice. He'd come from the New World and surely his eye was still there. There's a shipment of weapons coming in from the New World. Seastone it's called. Listen kid, this world is more than just devil fruits and punching shit. He puffed his cigar. There's people who can cut entire ships in half in the blink of an eye. I recommend you get your crew some of these weapons if you wanna survive. Plus, Seastone weapons this early in Paradise would only cause trouble for us. It's a win win. But be careful kid, the Network skips the next island for a reason. Ominous answers and threats sucked! But unfortunately that's how old geezers operated these days. Still, this man was respected in the Revolutionary Network, so his words had some weight. The ship would arrive tomorrow. Raise the Marine sails and get into uniform. Make this look like a stop for some resources. Stock up on what we can and hold identity. Me and Zarqa will handle the raid. He ordered. Sayyid placed his hand on his heart and grabbed onto his blanket. Tomorrow morning would be one hell of a day. ---- The island of Lemaria could be seen from the mast if the WGS Worgle. She was a freighter from G-1, heading towards the front of the grand line with a shipment of seastone. The weapons were supposed to give an advantage over the pirates that plagued the region. Zheng Sih had been assigned to watch over this shipment, to make sure that nothing happened to it. This had worked out well so far, as she had mercilessly crushed every threat there had been to the ship with the power of her flames. But now they had finally reached their destination. Zheng stretched from her spot on top of the mast as they approached, glad that she wouldn't be be cooped up on the ship for much longer. As the ship finally came into dock, Zheng jumped off the mast before the boat had even fully stopped. Her body seemed to collapse into crimson flames as it hit the stone ground, before the wielder of the reconstructed her body from the flames. She drew several dirty looks from the Marines of G-31 for this, particularly the janitors who saw the scorch marks on the ground. Though she brushed this off. All she wanted to do was to take a shower and catch some rest before she was inevitably sent somewhere else. So she introduced herself to the base commander before she headed to the barracks. Several docks down from the freighter was a smaller, simpler marine ship manned by several tens of sailers. They stocked up on resources, fixing up the old girl and attending to their guns. The captain of this new crew, a young girl sat in her cabin hidden behind purple curtains. Even in a world submerged in darkness, the young revolutionary could feel the breathing of the captive marine behind her. Her commander seemed to take a special interest in this prisoner...To Zarqa, he should've killed her and accepted an every higher bounty and level of infamy. Plus it would have sent an even greater message to the world! But she felt the compassion in his heart. Besides, he must have a plan to keep her around. "Do not do anything to draw attention, prisoner." Zarqa commanded. "I'm not my commander. I will murder you." The Raid They have three hours to complete the raid. Sayyid thought. I'll hold the main forces off and meet them off the coast of the island. He maneuvered through the busy town towards the military barracks. Sticking to alleyways and buildings, avoiding the same mistakes from his previous stealth mission. The log that came with their new ship stated that this freighter was manned by the insanely powerful Zheng Shih, owner of the mysterious Mera Mera no Mi. A logia. He recalled. Sayyid only heard of logia users...so the chance to fight against one was an even bigger prize than the actual shipment they're stealing. ---- A slight screeching sound could be heard as the shower was turned off, its occupant having washed the smell of three weeks at sea off of herself. Zheng looked at herself in a mirror, seeing the young woman staring back at her. It had been a long five years since she had left her home in order to pursue her quarry, and the scars she had accumulated since then were obvious. One in particular still throbbed on occasion as she drew her finger down along the scar between her breasts, where her armour had punched into her chest from her brother's blow. The jagged scar still remained, but she could not tarry on it forever. Zheng dressed in a short tunic and pants before she sat on the floor, meditating with her spear to calm herself. Centring herself before going back out for the day. ---- The idea was to cause enough panic and mayhem that the marines would have to focus on Sayyid. A dangerous mission, for the Revolutionary was essentially challenging the entirety of a marine base. But the Drawn Sword's other members were better suited for the secretive stuff. Besides, he hadn't the time to truly practice utilizing his Devil Fruit powers. Most of the previous battles, Sayyid had to restrain from causing collateral damage. Finally, the young revolutionary could let himself go against people who deserved it! He approached the Marine base with a smile. His hands digging deep into his pocket before pulling out a small black ball. He struck a match with his teeth and lit the fuse before tossing it within the nearest open window. An explosion of glass. The screams of terror from the marines were music to his ears. They filled out with their guns aimed, ready to fire. Among the chaos, hundreds of voices screaming as they realized who was behind the attack. The kidnapper of Captain Cecilia Lambert. The terrorist of Checroft who blew upon the famous Brie Factory several islands before. "Freeze!" "Hands up!" "Quick, apprehend him!" The usual orders and commands by superiors too afraid to fight their battles. Sayyid breathed out as 2x appeared on his ankles and wrist. It was a rapid dance. He appeared and disappeared with each step, gradually speeding up and infiltrating their inner ranks. Gunfire became dangerous to use as they risked firing among each other. The Revolutionary swiftly maneuvered through their ranks, resetting at 16x, before exploding forward once more. One particularly lucky, or unlucky depending on how you looked at it, Marine got to watch as Sayyid tore through the assembled men with little issue before heading to him. The man began to raise his weapon to defend himself, but was interrupted before he even got a chance." A wide-bladed spear fell from the heavens, wreathed in flames billowing behind it. It sliced into the ground with a burst of fire, separating the Assailant and the Marine, who went tumbling away in a pile of limbs. The green handled spear rested there, four feet of steel handle set atop of a foot of blade. Streams if fire licked up it's length, breaking upon the foot of the one astride it. The ground below was melting as the sky above was scorched. Atop this spear crouched a young woman, patches of flame bursting through her bronzed skin. Her once wet hair rapidly dried as Zheng observed the person who had dared attack this Marine base. A young man, more muscles than sense. Skilled enough to handle the Marines, and fast enough to back it up. The revolutionaries had come to town. This should be fun. she mused to herself. Zheng cracked a slight smirk as a wisp of flames crawled up her cheek from the corner of her mouth. Several more cracks of flame emitting from her body as she sized up her opponent, though the cause wasn't apparent. Zheng had just been cooped up far too long, and to her a better way to let loose could not be found. Her smirk remained as she addressed the man, "Hello There." Sayyid appreciated the fire show, but was more so impressed in the beauty and craftsmanship of the spear. "Good evening," Sayyid offered back. "I'm guessing by the spear you're the head of this base." A slight nod to the fact this was the second spear wielding female marine he faced in the past two weeks alone. He watched as the flames danced, noticing that her body seemed to catch ablaze itself. Fire? He noted. I'll have to play with her to see her abilities first. "Do you think you could give me an actual challenge? I'm looking for a meaningful fight. The Drawn Sword vs The Green Spear!" "The head? No. I was in charge of guarding the last ship that docked here. I'm even technically off duty, but what Marine could ignore the ruckus you've made here." Zheng stated matter of factly. She stood up on the spear as she spoke, balancing on the end. "This spear is a family heirloom if you're curious, Hurra Al Sayyid." Flames began to pour down the spear. "I think you are going to find me a bit more than you have reckoned for." The flames pooled on the ground as they shot out in all directions, leaving Zheng standing upon her perch in the center of a lake of flames. A particular violent flow of flames erupted from the lake, aiming to wash over Sayyid as Zheng watched him closely, gauging his reactions and movements for as long as she could before the fight began in proper. Force Multiplier - Footsteps Sayyid took three steps back (8x), barely dodging the approaching lake of flames as he steps transformed into skips. The final step launched him onto the nearest building (16x) where he repositioned himself with his feet against the wall (32x). A skill he stole from the mighty warrior made his prisoner. He jumped off with an explosive burst of speed that sent him flying over the lake of fire and towards the woman standing upon her spear. He aimed to use the momentum to launch a devastating punch, reaching speeds which surpassed the cannons of the sea. Thus enough to take any ordinary marine captain out of commission. Zheng took a small hop off of her spear as she crossed her arms in front of his punch. A devastating haymaker was still just a haymaker. Powerful, but predictable. Zheng tensed her muscles to superhuman levels an instant before impact, the punch smashing into her raised guard. Sayyid would feel as if he had punched a wall of iron, her arms not giving out against his strike, even as zheng found herself propelled back by the mighty blow. The lake of flames dried up as it lost its connection with her, though patches of flame remained among the hottest spots. The entire area sweltered from the residual heat, but the zone was no longer fatal. Zheng hit the ground standing and slid back several meters with rigid momentum before eventually halting. Her arms finally moved as she released the tension, uttering but a single word. "Tekkai." "Your power's not half bad Wàirén. Speed's nothing to sneer at either. But let's see if you got the skill to back it up. My turn." Zheng nonchalantly said as she stretched her slowly bruising arm. She dropped into her stance as her right palm ignited. She waited until Sayyid had recovered before she made her move. "Shunkan Tsunzaku." She announced as her tunic began to billow, flames seeping out from underneath. Her form began distorting under the heat, even as her skin seemed to ignite. Zheng disappeared in an explosion of light and fire, racing forward as her flames raged out of her back. By using her own explosive technique, and powering along upon pillar of flames, she was able to move with great speed and alacrity. She appeared in front of him in but a moment, an arc of flames marking her passage across the scorched ground. Her palm raced upwards, a burning river of fire following her arm as she aimed to strike Sayyid's stomach before sending him skyward to fall like a burning star. "Chōshinsei!" Sayyid shook his hand, mentally noting the iron-like defence of her guard. But he hadn't the time to think nor admire. Fire manipulation and metallic skin, what's next? Sayyid thought. Force Counter Reset (2x). Direct explosive attacks won't work against her. I need to create an opening. Sayyid thought as he prepared to launch forward for another, more sporadic barrage. Unfortunately, the flaming marine beat the revolutionary to action, propelling herself in an explosion of light and fire. And such, he found himself soaring high into the air as blood spilt from his mouth. None before were able to actively outmanoeuvre the ferocious fighter. His explosive power often guaranteed Sayyid the initial move. Only when Sayyid let his guard down did his opponents obtain the chance for a successful counter. But this woman was different...the power she exhibited were well beyond anything he experienced before. And perhaps the greatest danger was the fact that she utilized her Devil Fruit in a way similar to Sayyid. Not as a weapon, but as a method of amplifying their natural skills. Sayyid landed in the crater, his stomach covered in burns. Force Multiplier - Punch Out "That hurt." Sayyid turned over as he tapped the ground three times (8x). The concrete cracking further despite these taps being considerably light. He turned around and started to stand up, coughing slightly from the immense pain in his stomach. But he stood without a single wince or sign of hesitation. And he looked to Zheng with a smile. One which welcomed the battle. "I'm going to enjoy this!" Her body is as hard as metal. Which means I'll have to punch hard enough to rip through it. Sayyid smirk. The idea of this challenge igniting the blood in his stream. I'll just have to stay faster and stronger than her. That's right! Those flames burned. But they didn't hurt as much as losing this battle would. No. Now is the time for the young Revolutionary to take control of this fight. And so, he dashed forward in two rapid steps (8x), exploding forward with the same ferociousness as before. A straight right followed by a slip towards the left before a devastating hook aimed at her hip, These punches suffocating satellite flames on the ground just as his sudden burst of speed had done seconds before. Zheng was surprised her last blow hadn't ended this, but she supposed there had to be some reason behind why this man was causing such a fuss. Considering how quickly he had become a threat, even beating people of a higher rank than her, she should probably be taking this more seriously. Actively just trying to end this man, before he could become a true threat to the peace of the world. But that was neither here nor there. It was especially not her. Beating a man at his weakest did not defeat him. It gave him every excuse to keep going. But beat a man at his strongest, and you break his confidence, you break his strength. That was how she fought, and how she would fight here. Zheng took her stance again as she waited for the young man in front of her to make his next move. Zheng tracked the straight punch the same way as before, prepared this time. Her left arm windmilled under the force of arcs of flame, knocking the blow to the side as she locked the blow away from her body. But this time it had only been a feint, the true blow coming from the side. A blow for the hip joint, aimed at weakening her leg with a hammer blow. Zheng was fast, but not fast enough to avoid it, and that area didn't have enough muscle to weather the storm with Tekkai. She was going to take a hit here, but she could at least make it a trade. Zheng took advantage of the height difference between her and her opponent, dropping her stance lower as the blow came in, raising the blow from her hip to straight in her side. At the same time, she pulled her right arm around his, locking him into the swing. Her palm rested several inches from the man's side even as his fist impacted her side. Zheng tasted blood as she almost bit her tongue upon the impact, feeling several ribs crack under the blow. She may not be using Tekkai, but she had been through hell and back at the order more times than she could count. Her body could stand up to this kind of impact. At the same time, her palm glowed as flames swelled upon its surface until the breaking point was reached. It was as if a bomb had gone off in the palm of her hand, exploding away from it and into the side of the other man, using her Devil Fruit to make up for the lack of room or reach to launch a counterattack. A torrent of flames exploded into Sayyid in the process, hopefully making the body blow she took even in the process. Zheng was knocked back nearly two meters by the force of the blow but didn't let that stop her. She raced back towards Sayyid, not giving him the distance or time to build up another strike. She covered most of the distance in a single pair of steps before hopping into the air. She twisted her body as she did so into a burning heel kick, streams of fire trailing her leg as it burned an arc through the air right towards Sayyid's midsection. Warm ups were over, it was time to dance. Another explosion of fire! So this was the power of a logia human?! To think, his seniors spoke of entire crews filled with these Devil Fruit users in the New World. The burning sensation on his chest, fire searing through his flesh, showed just how much the Drawn Sword would need to grow. But the realization brought a smile upon his face. This battle reassured him that there was more growth available for himself and his crew. He would one day look back at this battle and laugh at it as nothing more than a skirmish compared to the potential power he will eventually wield. Hell, even as he stood plagued with aching hands, bruised muscles and third degree burns across his body, he desired only one thing...to continue onwards. To fight without restraint and surpass his boundaries. Sayyid looked at the 16x branded upon his wrist. His next combination would surely cause quite some damage. But he needed to win this battle. Not for the Seastone shipment his crew was stealing. Not to increase his bounty or reputation. He needed to win this battle to show that he belongs in the Grand Line. That when the time comes for him to cross into the New World, Sayyid would be accepted without hesitation. And so he growled as Zheng rushed him. She was the first person to trade blows with him. And perhaps because none were able to surpass her metallic skin before, he felt it even more a requirement to become the first. Sayyid could weaved this burning heel and avoided taking further damage while entering a prime counter position...but something kept him tied to his stance. Grounded to the earth as if a statue built by the gods of old. Sayyid you're hardheaded. His brother would often state during their youth. You're arrogant and extremely competitive. The warm smile of his eldest sibling contradicted his chastising aura. But that's why you'll always survive and find success in your endeavors. Believe in your power to change your life...and strive to be the greatest, and one day you might even be able to stand against me. Those words. It ignited the fire within Sayyid's stomach. When the flaming heel came crashing down, Sayyid met her foot with his own uppercut (32x). Not only using his own natural power into the thunderous strike, an explosion of force coursed through his arms and erupted from his fist. A shockwave sending the caps of the marines flying high into the air. The ground beneath Sayyid began to crack. He felt the bones within his arm shake as they struggled to remain compact from the raw energy raging throughout. He lifted his left arm in preparation. Zheng could feel the strike ripple up her entire leg as it collided with the man's fist. He put a lot of power into it, and she knew her leg would be sore in the morning from the impact. But there was no time to give this man time. Another explosion emitted from her legs, spinning Zheng in the opposite section as her other foot swept low to sweep her opponent's feet out from under him. Sayyid used the momentum from the leg sweep to slam his left hand into the ground, pushing off of it to reorientate himself (x32) - the process leaving a considerable crater beneath him. Sayyid was a boxer through and through. But this woman drew something from the fighter's spirit. And such, he attempted to throw a kick to Zheng's chest while midair (16x). Zheng felt the air being forced out of her lungs by the kick, her entire form starting to slide back from the force. But she wasn't going let him get this for free. She grabbed ahold of his leg, pulling him with her. She twisted, pulling his leg to slam Sayyid on to his back with all of her strength. As he recoiled from the ground, she threw her arms up, flames coalescing between her palms into an IRA of burning light. The orb raced towards the revolutionary as she pulled it forward, aiming to consume him in the resulting explosion as Zheng settled back into her stance. "Fuck!" Sayyid spat. He quickly slammed his fist and legs against the ground, using the immense explosion of force to launch himself out of the fire's pathway. Midway through, he forced himself to Force Counter Reset - Footsteps, for he was becoming too reckless. The young Revolutionary caught himself and returned to his feet. Bloodied, bruised and burnt, he smiled at Zheng. "This is the first time I've felt like this since coming to the Grand Line." His voice was filled with admiration. Maybe it was the adrenaline coursing through his body, or perhaps the thundering pain ripping through his arms. It could even be the burning flesh upon his body. But something pushed Sayyid to give Zheng his famous devilish grin. "Come on, unless you're done!" Sayyid dashed forward, his steps becoming more explosive with each foot forward. (2x). (4x). (8x). (16x). He launched himself forward at Zheng, landing with a booming roar which cracked the earth beneath him. A straight right flying towards her stomach followed by a slight twist where an uppercut could soar (x64). This would definitely hurt. No matter how fast he threw it, this was when he started to truly push his body. This punch contained enough power to punch through the steel gates of the marine base with ease. "As if." Flames ushered forth from a dozen patches along Zheng's body, her right hand resting at her hip. She curled her arm, pulling it back to strike even as it ignited, her body billowing crimson fire. "Shunkan Tsunzaku." Then with another explosion, she met Sayyid halfway, flames trailing behind her as before. Sayyid's punch met her open palm, slamming together with a crack that could be heard over the roar of the flame. Despite all of her training, she was pushed back by the impact, being forced back by the force of the impact. But Zheng had more than just strength to work with. The back of her hand ignited even more intensely, ushering forth a pillar of flame. She countered strength with fire, the torrent of flames jetting out of her arm pushing back against Sayyid's strike, matching it pound for pound of force. Sayyid could feel his bone cracking from beneath the pressure. He heard his heart racing through the raging roar of the flames. This was it. This was what he came to the Grand Line for. And this women is nothing more than a Marine Commander?! The idea that there were greater challenges allowed him to push onwards. To push forward. Although the ground cracked beneath them, Sayyid grounded himself forward. From the uppercut, his right hand had returned to its resting position. He quickly released his clashing fist and through another straight right. However, it possessed a quick step forward in order to increase the turning power of this highly devastating cross (x64). An explosive punch he hoped to hide behind the colliding power of the two. His fist would punch through the intense flames, releasing a shockwave which shot the flames outwardly as it approached her face. Zheng barely had time to to react as Sayyid flowed around their clash, their combined speeds reaching past the point of normal human perception. But barely any time was still time enough. She twisted towards the outside of clash even as Sayyid rotated into it, drawing her now clenched hand across her chest. The flow of fire across the battlefield started to reverse direction, flames expelled over the course of the fight began to flow back onto Zheng, concentrating on the back of her hand. "Zhìmìng de Jǔdòng!" She aimed to slam the back of her fist into Sayyid as his fist split her rapidly condensing flames. His attack would reach her head first. If she was a normal human, Zheng would have been in trouble. But she was far from ordinary. Sayyid's fist met no resistance as it hit Zheng's face, her visage coming apart in a gout of fire as she made herself intangible. But even without a head her strike wouldn't be denied. The flames around the battlefield had disappeared by the time her clenched backhand reached his chest while wreathed in raging fire. "Oni Fēngbào!" The flames exploded into Sayyid's chest, ejecting out through his back as a wall of fire roaring across the base before breaking upon its stone walls, scorching the ground in its passing. This fight was over. It was naught but a second, but Sayyid knew that he'd achieved victory. He thought her head would slam straight into the wall behind. And although he would be saddened by the death of his amazing opponent, the resulting bounty and reputation would be phenomenal. But that dream lasted for as long as that second. "What?!" Sayyid felt an explosion in his chest, followed by the force of dynamite propelling him backwards until he clashed against a wall. His vision became dazed and the markers on his feet and wrist vanished. He tried moving his body but...nothing responded. "Shit." He cursed. I need to survive. Zara and the others will come. Breathing heavier than usual, Zheng Sih walked over to her spear as the marines left conscious poked their head around corners to investigate the silence. "Chain him up, The Wàirén's journey ends here." She said as she pulled the weapon from the ground. A number of marines ran over and tied the unconscious revolutionary up in chains. "Maybe if you were a little bit better, a little bit faster, you might have been able to win." She said as she walked next to the marines dragging the man. "But unfortunately for you, you weren't." Armored in Blindness "..." A woman wearing very simple prisoner clothes sat on the bed she was assigned. Cuffed by her legs and arms, albeit somewhat loosely, she looked upon the other person that entered the room at this moment. Sighing to herself, she asked a question very unbecoming of a prisoner, "Do you want something with me as well?" The prisoner's name was Lambert Cecilia. Although her tattered attire and messy hair did nothing of the sort, she was a noblewoman and a member of the Marines. To be in this state was a disgrace to her honor, and yet somehow, she continued to persevere in this situation. In fact...she even seemed to be emboldened, for the musculature that lined her body seemed to be more prominent of late, although only she would notice that. After all, night after night, when everyone had left the room and tightened her cuffs, she used what strength she had left from the day and used those very cuffs as weights to tone her body. It was her loss as a combatant that lead her to this situation. Truly, the only thing she could do was continue to better herself, in hopes nothing like this occurred again. The purple haired woman eyed Cecilia. Perhaps Cecilia wouldn't recognize her without a mask, but the caramel skinned enchantress was the assassin which stabbed her a week prior. She hissed at Cecilia. Her empty eyes showing that the sight she exhibited was something well beyond the physical realm. "I want nothing with you. You're nothing better than the noble's dog." She spat venomously. "Chained to a bed just as a dog would be. Maybe you should thank Commander Sayyid for taming you." "A dog, is it?" Cecilia pondered, as she stared into the woman's empty eyes. "...I wonder, do you think that taming me like the World Nobles do would make you any better? Does it make you bigger than them? Does it make you...just?" Cecilia didn't necessarily intend to taunt the woman. But considering her situation, she could not help but try to see things from the other perspective. Were Cecilia's ideals wrong? Was there another way to do things that she could not see? She had to make sure. Not for these people, but for herself. The paths that she had thrown away...she had to make sure not even one of them were crossable to begin with. "Just?!"Zarqa climbed the bed and approached Cecilia. Her soft lavender eyes deprived of the beautiful light which once made them famous. "Is this not fair?!" Her venomous tongue hidden behind fangs. She growled. "We're showing you what it's like to live the life your rulers put others through." She drew her dagger and placed the cold steal to Cecilia's neck, pressing the women down to the bed. "There's nothing stopping me from putting you through the same punishment they put me through. Would you like that? Since it's okay for them to do it, why shouldn't I have the permission to?" She asked. "An eye for an eye..." Cecilia muttered a most common phrase. "Is that how you want the world to be run? Is that your revolutionary goal?" Cecilia asked the radical woman. She was fearless in the face of her threats. All she desired was to test the limits of Zarqa's resolve, and truly understand what went on in the woman's heart. An insult?! Zarqa snarled, digging her knife into Cecilia's hip. She was inches away from piercing the woman's liver. How dare this bitch try to stand in the face of her master?! "I see so much more now, than when I had my sight. I learned to listen to the words spoken by the heart as opposed to lies of the mouth." She smirked. "Even now, I can tell you're trying to remain calm. Your face remains stoic. Still. A statue of perseverance in the face of danger. But your body is perspiring heavily. Your heartbeat has doubled and the rhythm of your breath distorted. You cannot lie to a blind warrior whose senses have made up for their lack of sight." She removed the knife and grabbed Cecilia by the hair. Zarqa slammed the marine against the bed, head first in way that she would be pinned from behind. She quickly sat atop her captive and used her knife to slit her prisoner's garb open. "There are thousands currently in the situation you're in right now." Zarqa said to the revealed women. "Millions who've suffered just this fate. The only difference is, you have an entire military looking for you." She smiled. She shifted and stood behind Cecilia, pressing down on Cecilia in a way that her bare bottom was outward. A lovely sight that Zarqa wished she could truly appreciate visually. "No matter what I do, I'll suffer for all the impurities I cause this precious little body." She whispered into Cecilia's ear from behind. "But what about those in the Holy land? Is there a military working to free them? Imagine some big, fat, sweaty pig dominating you from behind while you watch the World Government turn a blind eye. What will you do when you see a World Noble doing this to a young girl. Or perhaps claiming the fiancé of another as his own. Are you going to stop a World Noble from claiming his property?" She said. These weren't lies or fairy tales. These were truths that have circulated throughout the world for centuries. She took her knife and flipped it over. Grabbing it by the blade, she pressed the handle to Cecilia's entrance. "Feel what those cursed to slavery are feeling on the Holy Land." "..." Cecilia's body repulsed as Zarqa pinned her on to the bed. It was a terrible feeling. To be violated in a manner where you had no method to protect yourself. Disgusting was the only word that could come to Cecilia's mind. But more than that...right now, Cecilia had felt pity. Not for the woman threatening her, but for the countless people that had been subjected to this fate. "You...and Sayyid both...truly think I'm completely ignorant...don't you?" Although her heartbeat continued to escalate. Despite the fear of violation weighing upon her, she knew that she had to say these words. "Just why...do you think I cried when you destroyed that World Noble ship? It was not for my sake...it was for the sake of those poor people." Cecilia's tears continued to stream down. "We worked...so hard...to create a system to appeal to those World Nobles...and still grant the joys of living for Checroft..." Violent images of two young children, twins, a boy and a girl, being held captive by an elder man surfaced in Cecilia's mind. The grin on that man's face, underneath a convenient bubble separating him from the world, was still burned into Cecilia's eye until this day. Then, a savior in a Marine uniform, who, without a single act of violence, silenced that man and allowed the two to be freed. That fated day, where Lambert Cecilia decided to reject the calling of House Lambert and embrace the life of a Marine... But for now, Cecilia could do no such thing. She could only wait and see what the poisonous maiden was capable of. Zarqa's face sunk. She wasn't going to do anything to this girl. Instead, she let up and laid down next to the prisoner. Her sniffles and cries disrupting the thick silence slowly descending upon the two. "Don't worry," She explained. "I didn't see or touch you. I would never let anyone take someone else's dignity. Not the way mine was taken." Her voice trailed off. Zarqa looked to Cecilia and smiled. She felt the sincerity from the woman, the warmness that Sayyid described when he took her. "Those tears you're shedding are the tears we shed whenever we witness the crimes of the World Nobles." She looked up to the ceiling with a deep breath. "When I met Sayyid he told me everything I just told you. But he added that we exist to be the army for those in need. When the military is forced to turn a blind eye, the innocent know that they can count on our arrival and protection." Zarqa looked to Cecilia once more with a gentle smile. "Please understand that's why we're just as needed as you. We risk our lives to fight for those the military will not. You can rest easy knowing there are people willing to die for those you're forced to oppress." Zarqa wasn't the best at trying to cheer others up. But her words came from kindness. Without the Revolutionary Army, the marines could only do their duty. She let the silence fall once more. What did Cecilia mean about Checroft? "I don't know why you cry for that island. Without the World Noble's they don't have to worry about corruption. But I can tell your tears are genuine and can understand why Sayyid likes you so much." The murderous sadist who had Cecilia pinned to the bed vanished. Now there laid the girl who would've found true love and passed on her beautiful eyes to her children. "Truth be told, he threatened to kill anyone who laid a hand on you. He really wants you by his side." "...Thank you." Cecilia was relieved that her suspicions weren't unfounded. Both Zarqa and Sayyid weren't bad people. They were enemies that were simply born of circumstance, and nothing more. "While Sayyid's appreciation of me is...not a bad thing. I hope you understand...I simply cannot, by any means, join you on your journey." Cecilia looked upon her empty hands, "The moment that you destroyed that ship on Checroft...in your impulse, you did not realize the disaster you had left behind." Cecilia began to explain, "Sayyid is a man with a good heart. Even I can see that. But his destructive impulse runs far further than what his mind thinks about...and that behavior will destroy the poor people of Checroft." "By using the Marine vessel to fire against the World Nobles, you have, essentially, placed me at the heat of accusation. The world will find that Checroft has committed a crime against those in the heavens. No matter how much the town explain themselves from there...they will always be brought down, in eternal servitude for those hungry World Nobles." Cecilia said, recollecting Sayyid's visage as he brought down that ship with her own ship's cannons. "While I may be able to return to the Marines...the town of Checroft will no longer be able to live happily. All of their produce will be turned into tax, and their town will suffer in poverty as the economy dies. After all, the World Nobles simply take, never to give back..." Zarqa was saddened to hear what would happen to the island. She didn't agree with Sayyid's action but understood why he chose to move. "That's my commander for you." Zarqa smiled. "Impulsive as hell, young and emotional. But eventually he'll grow into a great revolutionary of history." She knew that Sayyid would feel terrible about his actions, for he was an over-thinker who tortured himself in hindsight. "As for you, you shouldn't cry anymore." She seemed to recover from the sadness which washed over her earlier. "I told you, the revolutionaries will be there for anyone who needs them." She said with a hopeful glee. "So should that island succumb to great taxation, should the people suffer under the wrath of the World Nobles, then the seeds of revolution will be planted." Zarqa held her dagger upwards. "Before growing into a forest of freedom." "It's just sad that you won't join. I mean, I've told him as much, but I think that's why he's kept you so long. He wanted to show you the real identity of our cause in hopes you would change sides. But I already knew you wouldn't." Zarqa stood up and checked the window. On the decks were numerous crates covered in chains. Everything is finished. Where is Sayyid? She thought worriedly "...Indeed. I suppose I can leave a fallen island to you..." Cecilia thought to herself, before looking at Zarqa's worried state. "You appear to be worried. Hmm...tell me, did you know which Marine was in charge of this particular assignment?" "Your log says someone by the name of Shih Zheng." Zarqa responded. "The commander went to cause trouble as a distraction. But he said he would be back by now." The assassin jumped at the sound of an explosion in the near distance. Which was weird considering that Sayyid was a more quieter fighter. "What was that?" "Lieutenant Commander Shih Zheng...didn't she recently...?" Cecilia thought to herself, before the sound of the explosion caused her to be taken aback. "I knew it." Cecilia said aloud, "Zarqa...I cannot help you, however, know this, Sayyid is in great danger. If I know Lieutenant Commander Zheng...that blow means Sayyid has lost." Was this trickery? The commander would never lose to a filthy marine! Perhaps Cecilia was using this as a chance to escape!? But the blind assassin could feel Cecilia's body. She could feel the calm, peaceful spirit within Cecilia. Liars were often a mess of coldness, irregular heartbeats and a fluctuating spirit. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Sitting in a meditative position, she ignored her prisoner and expanded the third eye. Over the thousands of people and the emotions of the island, she noticed something peculiar. The crimson aura she grew accustomed too...his light slowly fading away...fighting against the external world. The arrogant, resistance to fate, losing against the wounds sustained. Zarqa's eyes shot open! She couldn't simply go rescue Sayyid. Surrounding him were hundreds of Marines who would fire anyone who came close. Zarqa shivered. What to do!? What to do?! Should she lead the rest of the crew to war? What would Sayyid do! "He's in trouble." She whispered, her voice wavering. The Trade "To all members of the group under Hurra Al Sayyid, I ask that you come forward. Your commander is beaten, and there is nowhere left for you to hide. So surrender yourselves now before I am forced to come after you." Zheng stated into the Den Den Mushi attached to the town's speaker system. "Surrender yourselves and return what you stole, and I promise upon my honour that none of you will be harmed. Resist, and I can't promise anything." She stood in the courtyard of the base, surrounded by several dozen marines waiting for the revolutionaries to show themselves. In the centre of them all laid the slowly dying revolutionary. While normally he'd have received medical treatment by now, she wanted him near her at all times in case the enemy tried something. The faster the revolutionaries showed up and turned themselves in, the better chances he would have of survival. But now all she could do was wait. She had already seen this coming thanks to the assistance of her prisoner. Little did Zheng know, the Drawn Sword revolutionaries had a key in this negotiation. For when Zarqa approached, the yellow haired maiden of the Marines walked before her. Guarding Zarqa from the view of snipers as well. She stopped before Zheng at the courtyard and spoke from behind her mask. "We will make this a better trade." Her voice boomed. "My commander's life for yours. The Seastone shipment we stole has also been returned." "..." Cecilia was silent, as she saw Zheng's face clearly before her. "...I'm sorry, Lieutenant Commander Zheng. Because of my failure, your hand has been forced." All Cecilia could do was apologize at her incompetence. As she looked at the state of Sayyid, she understood very well that he was in a dangerous situation. While as a Marine, wishing that a Revolutionary continued to live could have been a sin. Cecilia did wish, in her heart, ignoring all affiliations...As a friend, she had hoped Sayyid would continue to live. Due to the situation, Zheng was honestly fine with giving the man up. He was unlikely to survive out the week, not with the seared chest of his. Unless they found a doctor soon, this would be one dead revolutionary. Not to mention she was confident she would win next time as well. "Send Captain Lambert over, I'll toss you your commander, then you are to leave this island immediately." Zheng said as she motioned for a few marines to check that the stuff had been returned, which they quickly confirmed the contents of the box. Seems like the little rascal was at least willing to play ball. "Captain Lambert, I appreciated our time together and I'm sure my commander will miss you when we fix him up." Zarqa said from behind her mask. "If there is ever a time you need to be saved, you come find us." Those words, muffled by the wind between them and Zheng, would only be heard by Cecilia before she let the chains go. Zarqa felt the honor in Zheng's heart. She knew that the women would hand over Sayyid. And so she accepted the revolutionary captain and hoisted him on her shoulder. "Sayyid..." She whispered. "I'm sorry...We'll find help for you." And with that, the two walked off from the crowded courtyard and back onto their ship where there were three of the seven crates still near the cabin. Zheng watched the pair leave as Cecilia walked over, unconcerned with their actions. "Captain Lambert, I hope that your injuries aren't severe?" Zheng said formally with a slight bow after noticing the blond woman's injuries. Someone had decided to carve her up a bit, but nothing too severe as far as she could tell. Now just to figure out how she had gotten there in the first place. "..." Cecilia heard the words of Zarqa, and they stung her heart. To think the Revolutionaries saw her as a comrade...it was an unbelievable experience. But it was an experience nonetheless. As she walked over to Zheng, still restrained by cuffs, she looked at the strong Lieutenant Commander before her. Truly, she was a force to be reckoned with. "I am alright, Lieutenant Commander Zheng." Although her injuries were only light, it was clear to someone of Zheng's physicality that Cecilia had attempted to undergo rigorous training, but failed. Her body was suffering from the results of improper training. "That's good, but you probably should stick to a more regimented workout from what I can see. After all, I know a thing or two about brutal workouts." Zheng sighed after she looked up and down the other woman's body. "I can't pick the lock, but I'll at least cut the chains." Zheng moved over to Cecilia, wisps of flames rising from her fingers. She snipped them on the chains restraining the blonde woman's hands and legs, allowing her to walk freely. "Think you can walk to the infirmary? Can carry you there if you want." Zheng finished with a polite offer. Her superior officer had definitely been through a lot these last few weeks. "Ah...you noticed. Of course you would." Cecilia said, in a somewhat grimacing tone. "I can walk on my own, even if it's barely. But...I had a favor to ask of you, Lieutenant Commander Zheng." Cecilia bowed to the woman, "If you don't mind...I'd like to ask you to train me physically." Standing up again, Cecilia's muscles began to ache slightly, but she suppressed the pain. "I have earned proficiency in numerous weapons over my career...but I have neglected physical training. By relying on my armor, I have found that my speed is considerably lower than it should be. Not to mention...I can't wield bigger weapons with enough speed. That's probably why I could not beat Sayyid...and why I got kidnapped." Cecilia had a rush of all the events that occurred during her capture transpire within her mind. "I can't let that happen again. Will you help me?" "I'm going to be honest and up front with you, Ms. Lambert. I am willing if you want me to. But you're going to be cursing my name before it's over." Zheng responded with a sigh. "I was trained in a frozen hell on top of the world. Weakness wasn't tolerated in the Gogyō Shizora-ryū, and a student dying wasn't uncommon. You won't have to deal with the very worst of it because you aren't trying to learn technique. But it's going to be hell. Knowing that, do you still want me to train you?" The prospect of hellish torture on her body frightened Cecilia a fair bit. She wasn't going to lie. Being a member of nobility, Cecilia was used to having things come easily to her. But that worked against her favor this time. She had lost, brutally...So no matter what hell awaited her, it was going to be better than her weakness. "It's fine, Ms. Zheng." Cecilia looked her in the eye boldly, "I'm willing to go through any sort of hell to get stronger than I am now." Category:Finished Role-Plays Category:Role-Plays